Service providers tasked with providing wireless fidelity (“WiFi”) services, and web page hosting services, associated with events with large numbers of attendees or remote viewers (via the internet and other network communication structures) face challenges in consistently responding to and sending content to and otherwise interacting in real time with guests, patrons and viewers.
Service providers may create specialized applications (or “apps”) that operate on programmable mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc. with specificity for such events. They may also modify standard web sites or specialized applications to convey interests related to the events. Media coverage may also place demands on service provider resource infrastructure, with large numbers of patrons and media personnel competing for the same (or shared) limited mobile, internet or WiFi bandwidth. High demands may overwhelm available systems, causing dropped and timed-out connections or otherwise interfering with connecting to such specialized applications, and thus with delivering satisfactory experiences for patrons.